I. Field
The present invention relates generally to delivery of information over a communication system, and more specifically, to partitioning of information units to match a physical layer packet of a constant bit rate communication link.
II. Background
Demand for the delivery of multimedia data over various communication networks is increasing. For example, consumers desire the delivery of video over various communication channels, such as the Internet, wire-line and radio networks. Multimedia data can be different formats and data rates, and the various communication networks use different mechanisms for transmission of real time data over their respective communication channels.
One type of communication network that has become commonplace is mobile radio networks for wireless communications. Wireless communication systems have many applications including, for example, cellular telephones, paging, wireless local loops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Internet telephony, and satellite communication systems. A particularly important application is cellular telephone systems for mobile subscribers. As used herein, the term “cellular” system encompasses both cellular and personal communications services (PCS) frequencies. Various over-the-air interfaces have been developed for such cellular telephone systems including frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA).
Different domestic and international standards have been established to support the various air interfaces including, for example, Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS), Global System for Mobile (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data GSM Environment (EDGE), Interim Standard 95 (IS-95) and its derivatives, IS-95A, IS-95B, ANSI J-STD-008 (often referred to collectively herein as IS-95), and emerging high-data-rate systems such as cdma2000, Universal Mobile Telecommunications Service (UMTS), and wideband CDMA (WCDMA). These standards are promulgated by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA), 3rd Generation partnership Project (3GPP), European Telecommunication Standards Institute (ETSI), and other well-known standards bodies.
Users, or customers, of mobile radio networks, such as cellular telephone networks, would like to receive streaming media such as video, multimedia, and Internet Protocol (IP) over a wireless communication link. For example, customers desire to be able to receive video, such as a teleconference or television broadcasts, on their cell phone or other portable wireless communication device. Other examples of the type of data that customers desire to receive with their wireless communication device include multimedia multicast/broadcast and Internet access.
There are different types of sources of multimedia data and different types of communication channels on which it is desired to transmit the streaming data. For example, a multimedia data source can produce data at a constant bit rate (CBR) or a variable bit rate (VBR). In addition, the communication channel can transmit data at a CBR or a VBR. Table 1 below list various combinations of data sources and communication channels.
TABLE 1SourceChannelExampleCBRCBRmu-law, or A-law on PSTNVBRVBRMPEG-4 video over wire-line IP network, cdma2000variable rate vocoders such as 13K vocoder, EVRCand SMV over fundamental channel (FCH)CBRVBRAMR streaming on cdma2000 FCHVBRCBRCompressed video over circuit switched Wirelessnetworks (3G-324M)
Communication channels typically transmit data in chunks, which we refer to as physical layer packets or physical layer frames. The data generated by the multimedia source may be a continuous stream of bytes, such as a voice signal encoded using the mu-law or A-law. More frequently, the data generated by the multimedia source consists in groups of bytes, called data packets. For example, an MPEG-4 video encoder compresses visual information as a sequence of information units, which we refer herein as video frames. Visual information is typically encoded at a constant video frame rate by the encoder, of typically 25 or 30 Hz, and must be rendered at the same rate by the decoder. The video frame period is the time between two video frames and can be computed as the inverse of the video frame rate, for example the video frame period of 40 ms corresponds to a video frame rate of 25 Hz. Each video frame is encoded into a variable number of data packets, and all the data packets are transmitted to the decoder. If a portion of a data packet is lost, that packet becomes unusable by the decoder. On the other hand, the decoder may reconstitute the video frame even if some of the data packets are lost, but at the cost of some quality degradation in the resulting video sequence. Each data packet therefore contains part of the description of the video frame, and the number packets are therefore variable from one video frame to another.
In the case when a source produces data at a constant bit rate and a communication channel transmits data at a constant rate, the communication system resources are efficiently utilized, assuming that the communication channel data rate is at least as fast as the source data rate, or if the two data rates are otherwise matched. In other words, if the constant data rate of the source is the same as the constant data rate of the channel, then the resources of the channel can be fully utilized, and the source data can be transmitted with no delay. Likewise, if the source produces data at a variable rate and the channel transmits at a variable rate, then as long as the channel data rate can support the source data rate, then the two data rates can be matched and, again, the resources of the channel are fully utilized and all of the source data can be transmitted with no delay.
If the source produces data at a constant data rate and the channel is a variable data rate channel, then the channel resources may not be as efficiently utilized as possible. For example, in this mismatched case the statistical multiplexing gain (SMG) is less than that compared with a CBR source on a matched CBR channel. Statistical multiplexing gain results when the same communication channel can be used, or multiplexed, between multiple users. For example, when a communication channel is used to transmit voice, the speaker does not usually talk continuously. That is, there will be a “talk” spurt from the speaker followed by silence (listening). If the ratio of time for the “talk” spurt to the silence was, for example 1:1, then on average the same communication channel could be multiplexed and could support two users. But in the case where the data source has a constant data rate and is delivered over a variable rate channel, there is no SMG because there is no time when the communication channel can be used by another user. That is, there is no break during “silence” for a CBR source.
The last case noted in Table 1 above, is the situation when the source of multimedia data is a variable bit rate stream, such as a multimedia data stream like video, and it is transmitted over a communication channel that has a constant bit rate, such as a wireless radio channel with a constant bit rate assignment. In this case, delay is typically introduced between the source and the communication channel, creating “spurts” of data so that the communication channel can be efficiently utilized. In other words, the variable rate data stream is stored in a buffer and delayed long enough so that the output of the buffer can be emptied at a constant data rate, to match the channel fixed data rate. The buffer needs to store, or delay, enough data so that it is able to maintain a constant output without “emptying” the buffer so the CBR communication channel is fully utilized and the communication channel's resources are not wasted.
The encoder periodically generates video frames according to the video frame period. Video frames consist of data packets, and the total amount of data in a video frame is variable. The video decoder must render the video frames at the same video frame rate used by the encoder in order to ensure an acceptable result for the viewer. The transmission of video frames, which have a variable amount of data, at a constant video frame rate and over a constant rate communication channel can result in inefficiency. For example, if the total amount of data in a video frame is too large to be transmitted within the video frame period at the bit rate of the channel, then the decoder may not receive the entire frame in time to render it according to the video frame rate. In practice, a traffic shaping buffer is used to smooth such large variations for delivery over a constant rate channel. This introduces a delay in rendering the video, if a constant video frame rate is to be maintained by the decoder.
Another problem is that if data from multiple video frames is contained in a single physical layer packet, then the loss of a single physical layer packet results in degradation of multiple video frames. Even for the situations when the data packets are close to the physical layer packet sizes, the loss of one physical layer packet can result in the degradation of multiple video frames.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques and apparatus that can improve the transmission of variable data rate multimedia data over constant data rate channels.